rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Halogen Squad
A group of Spartans within the special-ops team, Periodic, which are assigned to take on the UNSC's worst threat, the Flood. (more information at the offical wiki site ) Personnel 'Manager' *Hydrogen 'Mission Assigner' *Sabrina/ Helium Halogens *Michael Bowman/ Fluorine *Wesley Rooster/ Ununseptium *Chris Drake/ Chlorine *Patrick Wade/ Iodine *Jake Syrian/ Astatine *Lion Castle/ Bromine 'Noble Gases' *Helium (former) *Neon *Argon *Krypton *Xenon *Radon Trivia (Copy and Pasted from the Halogen Squad wiki) *The series was thought up durning the months of Halo: Reach's announcement. *The series was inspired by Red vs. Blue. *Team Halogen had went through a long history before its final concept was confirmed. The actually group created back in Halo 3 with Austin Davis, Hunter Candelaria and Greg Andries' clan entitled Eagle Team. Once Halo: Reach was released the group's name was changed to "Alpha Wolves" where Hunter had planned out an entire series (from Eagle Team clan to the Alpha Wolves clan). Along with the new name, the team had aquired the three new members Desmund Colin, Kevin Maiden, and Tevin Maiden. Before the series was finished pre-production, Austin had joined the Halo clan "The Drop Shock Brigade " leaving the group. Hunter would eventually put in his cousin's departure as; after the group had reuinited (after a clan civil war) Bowman would be secretly arresting his team members with Rooster being the only one remaining. Rooster would refuse the offer to join and would be arrested by Bowman. He'd eventually escape releasing his team members and being their new lives hiding from the Brigade. Rooster would create a team of Covent Elites hiding from the Brigade entitled "Delta Jackels", creating a triology. Austin would later quit the Brigade and rejoin the team. With a triology in mind but wanting more support with the series, Hunter begged for ideas from his friends. One night, Austin and Hunter while fooling around in Halo| Reach forge, the two would make all new creative ideas which would create a whole new comedic show named "The Untitled Playlist" discarding the original triology. It would later be discovered that the name had been taken which resulting in naming the series "The Bashed Tense" which name was disliked by Austin and others. Not wasting anytime, Hunter began to write the show and eventually finished writing three episodes, but the writting had a new blockage, the announcement of Halo 4. With Halo 4 announced, Hunter was determined to get the show started and continue the series to Halo 4 but with no capture card the show didn't seem to be going anywhere. Halo 4 was later released and the group didn't feel like going back to the previous Halo games. Hunter still wanting to do a machinima, he rewrote the series becoming "Team Halogen" which would revert back to the original triology, but instead of going back to the start the series would start at the end of Delta Jackal and would have the group coming back together once again to defeat the flood monster (inspired by the new gametype). *The series has been delayed from November to and then to December and to January and now to sometime in 2013. Links *Halogen Squad wiki *Halogen Squad Website *Facebook Page *IMDb *Dooplication Twitter